


Is this okay?

by Far_Fetched_Imagineer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, fem!Yahaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Fetched_Imagineer/pseuds/Far_Fetched_Imagineer
Summary: Shigeru shakes the sleep away and wonders how she got in this state. "What happened?"





	Is this okay?

Shigeru stirs awake to the sound of a door being shut at a distance.

The first thing she notices upon waking is how the sun outside her bedroom windows looks hazy.

The next thing she notices is how the smell of fresh coffee wafting from the French press that replaced last night's tea on her bedside table is waking her up.

The third is how great her blankets feel against her naked skin, how she relishes in the feel of the fine cloth gliding on her arms, legs, her chest, her stomach when she sits up. 

Next is how there is warmth on her inner thighs, between her legs, how pleasant the throbbing feels, how it feels like there's something missing there.

Shigeru shakes the sleep away and wonders how she got in this state. _ "What happened?" _

There's no trace of her husband around; no heavy cologne, no lingering cigarette smoke. The sweet smell of syrup and coffee makes her stomach churn, however.

_ "Got called in for an emergency operation. Please have some breakfast. <strike>We can talk about last night later if you want… or not.</strike> We'll do what you want to do about last night later." _

Recollections of the day before come flooding into her head.

The client meeting.

The hotel lobby.

Her husband walking into an elevator.

The silent drive back home.

The smell of chamomile tea swirling about in her bedroom.

Broad shoulders. 

A deep voice.

Warm hands.

Suddenly, her state of undress and the ache between her legs make sense.

"What the hell did I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna see if anyone will actually read this. This came to me a long time ago and I decided to write it. I dunno. I'll probably post more if more interest on this pairing or this dynamic picks up.


End file.
